


A Hand

by hosheep



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: He didn't like it. It reminded him too much of his past. If there were survivors, Lockon wouldn't know it. He was in a daze, and there weren't any living creatures – human or animal – moving about to call for such attention.





	A Hand

Destroyed. Everything around them had been broken. Everywhere you looked, not one building, let alone sign, stood in tact.  
  
He didn't like it. It reminded him too much of his past. If there were survivors, Lockon wouldn't know it. He was in a daze, and there weren't any living creatures – human or animal – moving about to call for such attention.  
  
Though, what pulled Lockon out of his daze was the sound of footsteps. Had then been survivors after all?  
  
“Lockon Stratos.” A single shadow loomed over the brunette as he pulled his hand away from his hair to glance up at the source. Oh. It was only Tieria... he thought. Where were the glasses?  
  
As the thought crossed his mind, Tieria slipped them on and pressed them further up the bridge of his nose. “Let's go. The other Meisters are waiting.”  
  
Lockon blinked up at him before moving to push himself up, but stopped when a hand had been offered to him. With a grin now on his face, he took the offered hand and stood up with Tieria's help.  
  
“You will not speak of this to the other Meisters.”  
  
“What, so you're _shy_ now?” Lockon teased, wrapping an arm around the shorter Meister's shoulder.


End file.
